Chronicles of the Guardians
by FlameWolfie
Summary: Shadow encuentra el diario del profesor Gerald, y en este se esconde un secreto ya olvidado por él...el secreto de la existencia del proyecto Night Star...
1. Chapter 1

jejeje hola!

Bueno, la primera parte de uno de mis fics...espero que la disfruten! :D

**Antes del Comienzo**

"_Sé valiente y enfrenta tus miedos,_

_Se__ justo._

_Siempre ten presente la amistad,_

_Y piensa en el amor de los que te rodean._

_Se bondadoso__._

_Siempre ten esperanza,_

_Y nunca olvides la luz…"_

_Archivo número 427: SECRETO. Paso restringido_

_Ingrese clave para continuar: …_

El erizo pulsó varías teclas con rapidez. Estaba nervioso, se notaba mucho. Respiraba con dificultad, como si tuviera algo en la garganta. Miraba constantemente la puerta de la habitación, la había sellado lo mejor que pudo. Pero en cualquier momento se darían cuenta que había un intruso en el edificio.

Decidió apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, no había tiempo que perder. Miró la pantalla de la computadora decidido, y apretó la tecla Enter.

_Clave aceptada. Abriendo archivos_

_Video Diario__ de el A.R.K : Profesor Gerald Robotnick_

En la pantalla apareció un video. Los ojos del erizo se iluminaron con una mezcla de emoción y miedo. No sabía que podía encontrar en ese diario de video, pero si sabía que respondería a muchas preguntas de su pasado. Y que revelaría muchos secretos, pero no estaba seguro de su quería saber todos esos secretos.

Respiró hondo para calmarse.

-He llegado muy lejos, no es momento de echarse atrás- se dijo. Buscó una posición más cómoda en la silla y puso en marcha el video.

La cámara enfocó uno de los tantos pasillos del A.R.K. Todos los pasillos parecían ser iguales. Con sus extrañas paredes metálicas, en las cuales casi siempre había una ventana la cual daba vista hacía un enorme planeta azul, La Tierra. Eh iluminados por unas pequeñas luces en el techo.

Pero este era distinto, estaba pobremente decorado con un sillón color crema, el cual estaba recostado contra una ventana. Pero esta no daba vista hacía La Tierra. Sino hacía una habitación, tenía el vidrio de un extraño color negrusco, que no permitía que la gente en el pasillo viera al interior de la habitación. Junto a la ventana había una puerta con una pequeña ventanilla, esta si era transparente.

En frente de la puerta estaban dos pequeñas criaturitas. Una estaba parada en los hombros de la otra.

Una de ellas, una pequeña niña, de unos cuatro años. Era rubia, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, tenía una tez muy blanca. Llevaba puesto un vestidito color azul oscuro sin mangas, y unas zapatillas del mismo color. Sus ojitos azules estaban fijos en la criatura que se paraba en sus hombros

Sobre sus hombros estaba parado un niño erizo. Era más pequeño que ella, aunque era alto para su edad, tenía seis años. Su pelaje era de un fuerte negro, como el de la noche. Sus púas se alzaban hacia arriba. Y tenía en cada una de ellas una franja roja, también una franja roja le atravesaba la cabeza hasta llegar a su frente. En su pecho crecía una maraña de pelaje blanco.

Sus brazos y piernas se estiraban lo más que podían para llegar a la ventana. En ellos también tenía una raya vertical roja.

Llevaba puestos unos zapatos tenis azules, que estaban sucios y desamarrados. También traía un chalequito rojo, que tenía dos rasgaduras en la espalada para sus púas.

-Shadow ¡Me lastimas!- le gritó la niña al erizo que le había pisado la cara por accidente

-Lo siento- le respondió Shadow -Pero es que no llego a la ventana

-Te voy a levantar un poco más- le dijo la niña mientras lo impulsaba con sus brazos.

Shadow saltó de las manos de su amiga y se aferro a la ventana.

-¡Llegué!- gritó mientras sus ojos color rubí brillaban con entusiasmo.

Con esfuerzo se impulsó con sus brazos hasta que su cabeza quedó a la altura de la ventanilla.

-¿Puedes ver algo?- Le preguntó su amiga.

Apenas terminó la frase la puerta se abrió. La niña reaccionó y dio un salto hacia atrás. Las manos de Shadow se resbalaron y cayó al suelo de cabeza.

El erizo se levantó sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos, sus ojos se humedecieron y rompió a llorar.

-¡Shadow, por Dios!- dijo el hombre que acababa de salir de la puerta, mientras tomaba en brazos al niño llorón -¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo?- le preguntó al ver que se había hecho un enorme moretón en la cabeza.

El era un hombre algo mayor, no tenía pelo en la cabeza. Pero tenía un enorme bigote color gris. Sus ojos estaban escondidos tras un pequeño par de gafas. Llevaba puesta una bata de laboratorio blanca, un pantalón café claro y mocasines negros.

-Yo solo…quería…verla- dijo el pequeño erizo entre sollozos-…llevamos…como…dos días….esperando

-Solo han sido unas horas- le dijo, aunque para un par de niños eso era una eternidad -Les dije que esperaran en el sillón

-Eso hicimos, abuelo- le dijo la niña, que había estado contemplando la escena en silencio.

-María, no me mientas-dijo el hombre en tono severo –Entonces, ¿como llegó Shadow a caerse?

-Yo le pedí que me ayudara a llegar a la ventanilla, me subí. Y cuando abriste la puerta me caí.- Dijo el erizo, ya se había calmado un poco -No es culpa de ella

-Tu siempre defendiéndola- dijo el profesor con una sonrisa burlona. Luego fijo su vista en el moretón de Shadow -Tenemos que verte esa herida…- dijo tocándole con suavidad la frente.

-¡No! ¡Yo quiero verla ya!- gritó sujetándole la mano -Por favor…- dijo mirando al hombre con cara de suplica.

El científico lo miró inmutable, pero poco a poco su expresión se fue relajando.

-Entren a verla, yo iré por el botiquín…-

Shadow y María gritaron con alegría. El erizo saltó de los brazos del hombre, y junto con su amiga corrió al interior de la habitación.

El video se detuvo, y la pantalla se puso negra. Luego una voz empezó a hablar al momento que unas letras aparecían en la pantalla.

-Ese día tuve que operar a Night S. Shadow y María estaban desesperados por verla.- Dijo la voz mientras las palabras que decía aparecían en la pantalla

-La razón de la operación fue que la estructura molecular de la pequeña se alteró de manera extraña, haciéndola sufrir un extraño ataque de amnesia y seguidamente volviéndola muy agresiva. Casi como si pensara que todos éramos sus enemigos. Después de esto cayó inconsciente. Actué rápido y la lleve al laboratorio. Shadow no entiende que fue lo que paso, ni María tampoco. Pero no los puedo culpar, son solo niños. Pero hay algo que me preocupa, yo tampoco se que paso…

En la pantalla apareció otro video, el cual empezó automáticamente.

Esta vez mostraba un extraño cuarto, también con las paredes de metal y una larga ventana que daba hacia La Tierra.

Este cuarto era algo curioso. En una de las paredes estaban pegados recortes de autos y de leones. En esa parte de la habitación había una cama color azul oscuro. Al lado de la cama había una mesita de noche en la cual descansaba una figura de acción de un león. De el otro la do de la cama había un estante lleno de juguetes como robots, figuras de acción de animales y varios autos miniatura.

El otro lado del cuarto era muy distinto, tenía recortes de conejos y de gatos en las paredes. También había un estante, pero en este había cientos de muñecos de felpa, varias varitas mágicas y un pony de juguete. Había una mesita de noche que tenía flores rosas pintadas, encima de ella había una lámpara la cual estaba encendida. Al lado de la mesita de noche estaba una cama color púrpura, sobre ella descansaba una niñita erizo. Sus púas estaban recogidas en dos colas a cada lado de su cabeza. Su pelaje era tan negro como el de Shadow, con las mismas manchas que el tenía, solo que de color púrpura y con una extraña forma que los hacía parecer rasguños. La raya que le atravesaba la cabeza terminaba en un fleco que a la niña le caía en los ojos. El fleco tenía la combinación de los colores de su pelaje, era negro con manchas púrpuras. Su cola descansaba sobre una de sus piernas, era muy larga y peluda, tenía la punta color blanco.

Llevaba puesto un vestidito de manga larga color lila con una flor en el centro del mismo, y unos zapatos tenis color blanco.

Sus enormes ojos color marrón no se despegaban del dibujo que estaba haciendo con su mano derecha. Ya que en su mano izquierda sostenía un conejo de felpa rosa, el cual era casi tan grande como ella.

La niñita dejo sus crayones a un lado y observó su dibujo, no era la gran cosa. Era el tipo de dibujo que se puede esperar de una niñita de tres años, ya que ella tenía tres años.

En ese momento alguien entro en la habitación, la niñita levantó la vista de su dibujo. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara al ver quien era su visitante.

-¡Hola Shadow!-

-¿Cómo estas?- le preguntó el erizo caminando hacia la cama de la niña.

-Estoy bien, pero me aburro mucho- le sonrió ella, mientras hacía ademán de bajarse de la cama.

Pero Shadow la detuvo, y la volvió a acomodar en la cama.

-El profesor dice que debes estar en cama todo el día –

La pequeña frunció el seño y cruzó los brazos.

-No es justo, ya no quiero estar sendada todo el día

-Se dice sentada- la corrigió, sentándose a su lado.

-Me da igual- dijo frunciendo el seño un poco más.

El erizo sonrió. Y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, la niñita cayó de espaldas en la cama retorciéndose de la risa.

-No tienes por que ser tan amargada- le dijo el, aún sin darle tregua.

-Esta bien…ya…déjame…- dijo la niña entre carcajadas, intentando apartarle las manos.

Shadow la dejo en paz. La niñita respiró hondo varias veces para recuperar el aliento.

Luego lo miro sonriendo.

-¿Quieres jugar con migo?- le preguntó

-Claro, siempre y cuando no juguemos con muñecas

-Las muñecas son tontas- dijo la niña haciendo un gesto de repugnancia.

-¡Star!- gritó el niño -¡No digas esas cosas!

La niñita rió un poco.

-De acuerdo, hermano

En ese momento el video paró, y la pantalla se puso completamente negra.

Shadow estaba sentado en la silla, rígido y con los ojos muy abiertos. Claramente abatido. Se había visto a sí mismo como un niño, no recordaba haber sido un niño, nunca. Pero ahora lo sabía. Y esa niñita…

-¿Hermano?- murmuro con voz temblorosa, mientras sus ojos se humedecían. -Tengo una hermana…- dijo de repente mientras torrentes de lágrimas de felicidad recorrían sus mejillas -¡TENGO UNA HERMANA, NO ESTOY SOLO, NO ESTOY SOLO!- gritó de repente saltando de la silla. Lleno de una alegría que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Desde la muerte de María se había sentido perdido y solo. Toda su vida había pensado que no había más criaturas como él, hasta que conoció a Sonic. Pero el hecho de que el nunca hubiera tenido algo parecido a una familia le afectaba mucho, pero ahora sabía que el si había tenido una familia ¡Tenía una hermana! Su mente se lleno de pensamientos relacionados con la niña.

Pero de repente una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Shadow…

El erizo se puso rígido y adopto una posición de pelea, mientras volteaba lentamente la cabeza hacía el computador. Había vuelto a aparecer un video, pero en este lo único que aparecía era el hombre calvo y con bigote del video anterior. Se encontraba solo, sentado en una silla en una habitación desierta. Shadow se relajo un tanto.

-Si estas viendo esto, es por que te encuentras en un futuro sin mi, y sin María- dijo el hombre con un tono de preocupación en su voz. -Es de suma importancia que este video no caiga en malas manos. Ya que contiene todos los secretos de tu pasado y el de tu hermana

"Otra razón de que veas este video es que hayas perdido tu memoria, y que quieras encontrar a tu hermana. En ese caso, quítate el guante de tu mano derecha"

Torpemente el erizo se quitó el guante con una chispa de curiosidad en sus ojos.

-Ahora busca dentro de él una piedrita azul- continúo.

Para la sorpresa de Shadow, encontró una piedrecilla azul, más pequeña que la cabeza de un alfiler pegada en el interior de su guante. La tomo con suavidad e intentó despegarla, pero la piedrecilla estaba bien agarrada al guante. Volvió a tirar de ella un poco más fuerte, pero esta no se despego. Desesperado sujetó el guante fuertemente y aló la piedrecilla lo más fuerte que pudo. La piedra cedió, y se despegó.

Shadow la miró con detenimiento.

-¿Pero que…?- murmuró. Pero antes e que pudiera terminar, la piedrecilla empezó a tintinear con una extraña luz blanca y se expandió en su mano hasta hacerse de el tamaño de una pelota de beisball. Luego emitió un extraño brillo, y casi de inmediato lanzó un rayo justo hacia los ojos del erizo. Casi de inmediato Shadow se dio cuenta que esa esfera era una máquina.

Dio un grito de alarma he intentó soltar la piedra, pero no podía moverse. Su vista se empezó a nublar y de repente todo se volvió una mezcla de colores. Sintió como si su cuerpo fuera tan liviano como una pluma.

Su vista se aclaró un poco. No eran manchas de colores, eran imágenes. Entonces todas empezaron a moverse, cada vez más rápido hasta que todo volvió a convertirse en un revoltijo de colores. Imágenes, recuerdos, sentimientos. Todo pasó con la fuerza de un torrente. En eso escasos segundos, lo recodo todo. Su infancia, sus conocimientos, todas su memorias volvieron. Tenía dieciséis años, casi diecisiete. Los cumpliría en un par de meses.

De repente todo cesó, las manchas de colores desaparecieron. Y su vista se aclaró de nuevo. Diviso las grises paredes de la habitación, y el computador no muy lejos de él.

Sintió de nuevo, el peso sobre su cuerpo y perdió el equilibrio. Cayó al suelo temblando, aún con la esfera en su mano. Su vista estaba en la esfera, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. Se sentía asustado, feliz, enojado y triste a la vez. Su cabeza era un revoltijo al igual que su corazón.

Pero poco a poco todo se fue aclarando.

Jadeo levemente, y se incorporó con dificultad. Se sujeto de la silla para ayudarse, aún estaba un poco mareado.

Miro la piedra con curiosidad, pero ya no era una piedra. Se había roto por la mitad, ahora se podía apreciar mejor, era como una extraña capsula. Dentro de ella se encontraba un collar con un colgante hecho de una extraña gema purpura, tenía una singular forma picuda que parecía una llama.

Shadow lo tomo con su otra mano y lo contemplo.

-Notaras que es un collar algo extraño- dijo el hombre, el cual al parecer había calculado cada segundo de lo que pasaría. -Tiene una forma parecida a la marca de tu pecho…

Shadow parpadeó un par de veces, y luego se apartó parte del pelaje blanco que cubría su pecho, recordando de qué estaba hablando. Justo sobre su corazón estaba la marca, el erizo no le vio ningún parecido. Su marca era roja, con la forma de una espiral, al la cual le salían cosas con forma de púas a un lado.

-El collar no te pertenece, es tu misión dárselo a su dueño. Lo único que te diré su dueña es la guardiana de la esperanza. Sabes todo sobre esa leyenda, y también sabes tu rol en ella. Pero debes dárselo cuando esté lista para cargar con los poderes del amuleto, si se lo das cuando no lo esté, puede que no pueda controlar el poder, trayendo horribles resultados. Mientras tanto, te ruego que lo cargues siempre contigo, se que así estará seguro.

"También te habrás dado cuenta que no te fueron brindados todos los recuerdos de lo que pasó en el en el A.R.K cuando la G.U.N la invadió."

-¿No todos?- repitió Shadow confuso

El hombre en la pantalla miró al erizo como si le costara decir lo siguiente.

-No tienes idea de lo que le pasó a tu hermana ¿me equivoco?

Shadow se quedó un momento pensativo. Recordaba correr con María por los pasillos, un disparo y…

Cerro lo ojos he intento apartar esos recuerdos. Tenía razón, no recordaba que le había pasado.

-Esa información será mostrada en el video a continuación. Presta atención, de otra manera no podrás encontrar a tu hermana.- el hombre tomo un largo suspiro.

"Una vez que encuentres a tu hermana, debes protegerla con tu vida. Si el poder que ella posee cae en malas manos, el mundo podría acabar. Sabes de qué hablo. "

Los ojos del joven erizo se oscurecieron cuando esos recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

De repente se escucharon unos gritos y golpes. El hombre dio un salto y se puso en pie.

-Me queda poco tiempo- dijo el hombre mirando la puerta de la habitación con angustia -Recuerda lo que te he dicho. Y Shadow…no nos olvides. Los amamos a ambos. Cuídense el uno al otro, y busquen a los otros guardianes para que la profecía sea cumplida.- Luego el hombre le dirigió una larga mirada, y la pantalla se puso negra otra vez.

Shadow miró la pantalla por unos segundos, algo confundido. Hasta que sus nuevos recuerdos vinieron en su ayuda. De repente adapto una expresión seria. Y con cuidado se puso el collar en el cuello. La piedra púrpura se perdió en el pelaje de su pecho.

En la pantalla apareció una imagen, era la de una erizo. Parecía tener unos trece años. Sus espinas negras con marcas púrpuras, increíblemente largas, caían por su espalda, mientras que sus otras púas, más cortas, se levantaban en el aire. Un poco de su cabello caía sobre sus ojos cafés. Su camisa y pantalón morados con triángulos blancos, se ajustaban perfectamente a ella. La camisa era muy larga, le tapaba la cintura. Su cola parecía la de un lobo, era larga y peluda, con la punta blanca. Sus zapatos eran prácticamente iguales a los de Shadow. Solo que negros y con propulsores amarillos terminados en dos puntas.

En su mano izquierda sostenía una paleta con distintos colores de pinturas, y con la derecha pintaba un paisaje en el caballete que tenía enfrente.

Shadow observó la imagen detenidamente, era la misma niña, solo que había crecido. Poco a poco la mano de la muchacha empezó a dar pinceladas en el caballete. El video comenzó.

La muchacha tarareaba alegremente mientras pintaba, cada par de segundos se asomaba por un lado del caballete para checar a su modelo.

Enfrente de ella, sentado en una banca estaba Shadow. Le daba la espalda, y no se movía, dando la impresión de que no sabía que ella estaba allí. Tenía la vista fija en el gran planeta azul que se alzaba frente a ellos, aunque no se veía completamente, ya que la ventana no era lo suficientemente grande.

La chica se puso ambas manos en la cadera y miró su obra terminada.

-¿Ya terminaste?- le preguntó el erizo volviéndola a ver.

-¡Te dije que no te movieras!- gritó lanzándole el pincel en la cabeza, el cual reboto suavemente en la frente del erizo y cayó al suelo.

-Deberías tomar clases para controlar el extraño impulso de agredir que tienes…

-Por favor, ni que te hubiera dolido…- dijo la muchacha refunfuñando.

Shadow la miro seriamente por unos segundos, de repente se sujetó la frente he hizo una mueca.

-¡No, mi cabezaaaaaaa!- grito mientras caía al suelo haciendo muecas –No, muero. Por que mi cruel hermana lo único que hace es golpearme, oh mundo por que yo…- luego sacó la lengua, y se hizo el muerto.

-Vamos Shakespeare, levántate de el piso. Soy menor que tu y no hago esas escenas…- dijo la muchacha pateando al erizo levemente.

-Tu me obligas a hacerlas- contestó levantándose del suelo de un salto.

Era increíble el parecido que tenían los dos erizos, si ambos hubieran sido de el mismo color, posiblemente la gente los confundiría. Probablemente una de las pocas diferencias (además del color) era el cabello y la cola. Los mechones de cabello que le caían a Star en los ojos eran muy largos, y su cola larga y peluda. Mientras que Shadow no tenía mechón alguno sobre los ojos, y su cola era la de un erizo común y corriente.

Ambos erizos se miraron unos momentos, pensando probablemente eso. Pero de repente una mirada de gravedad cruzó por los ojos de ambos. Star soltó la paleta con las pinturas que cayo al suelo con estrepito. Se colocó ambas manos sobre su pecho, y empezó a temblar ligeramente.

-Algo está pasando…- dijo.

En ese momento, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, una muchacha humana entró atropelladamente a la habitación. Cayó de rodillas al suelo jadeando.

Ambos erizos corrieron a su lado.

-¡María!- gritó Shadow a la muchacha.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué esta pasando?- le preguntó Star a la muchacha, mientras ella y su hermano la ayudaban a ponerse en pie.

-Es… G.U.N, han irrumpido en el A.R.K. Y los experimentos del abuelo se volvieron locos…- dijo jadeando -¡Ellos quieren llevarse al abuelo, y acabar con ustedes!- gritó de repente con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Shadow se quedo perplejo. Star palideció y dio unos pasos atrás.

-Quieren atrapar a papá, y…matarnos…- dijo la erizo, su voz temblando.

María asintió levemente, y miró con gravedad a Shadow. Tomó ambas manos del erizo y las estrechó en las zullas.

-No podemos permitirlo, ay que detenerlos- dijo la muchacha aún sollozando -¡Shadow, tenemos que defender el A.R.K!

El erizo miró la bella cara de la joven. Su mirada se lleno de determinación, y su pecho se hincho con valentía.

-Tranquila María, no dejaré que tomen el A.R.K ¡Aunque me cueste la vida!- gritó Shadow

María abrazo al erizo con fuerza, Shadow se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Digo lo mismo- dijo Star de repente, sus ojos también llenos de determinación.

-Tú te quedarás aquí- dijo su hermano en tono firme

-¡¿Qué! ¡Esperas que me quede sentada, y ya!- gritó su hermana indignada.

-Ya me oíste, puede que esto nos cueste la vida, y no voy a dejar que mueras- le respondió Shadow.

Star apretó los puños, y su boca se abrió para mostrar sus dientes, la muchacha tenía los caninos muy grandes y afilados. Parecía que estuviera rugiendo.

Su hermano se acerco a ella de manera desafiante.

-Es por tu propio bien…- le dijo en un tono que desvalorizó a la chica.

Las orejas de la muchacha se bajaron, y la mueca en su cara desapareció. Esta vez mirando a su hermano implorante. Shadow la abrazó, y repitió las mismas palabras en su oído "Es por tu propio bien".

Luego, se dio la vuelta, y salió por la puerta. María también la abrazó con fuerza.

-Cuídate- le susurró al oído antes de seguir a Shadow.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, y Star quedó sola en la habitación. La muchacha se quedó mirando la puerta, incrédula.

Su cara se transformo en una mueca de rabia. Dio un gruñido, y lanzo una fuerte patada a la banca en la que antes se encontraba Shadow, esta salió volando y choco contra una de las paredes metálicas de la habitación abriendo un gran hoyo en ella.

-No me voy a quedar aquí…no lo haré-dijo entre jadeos- No me quedare de brazos cruzados viendo como destruyen mi hogar, mi familia…- sus ojos se volvieron de un purpura intenso, mostraba sus largos colmillos, su cara contorsionada en una mueca de viva cólera – ¡Antes de hacerle algo al A.R.K tendrán que pasar sobre el cadáver de Night Star the hedgehog!

Con estas palabras salió a toda velocidad por la puerta.

La muchacha corría ágilmente por el largo pasillo que parecía interminable. S e movía a gran rapidez, aunque no tanto como su hermano.  
Sus orejas se movían alertas, al igual que sus ojos. Miraba a los lados del pasillo, observando los números escritos en las puertas que de cuando en cuando aparecían. Por fin se detuvo en una puerta sin número. Giró el pomo y entro en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
-¡Luna!- gritó acercándose a la cama purpura.  
Era el mismo cuarto del video anterior, solo que la habitación había cambiado un poco. El lado de la cama azul había desaparecido, al igual que los recortes de leones y conejos en ambos lados de la habitación. Únicamente quedaba la cama purpura, los estantes y la mesita de noche.  
Sobre la cama descansaba una gata negra. La punta de sus patas delanteras era color blanco al igual que el pelaje que tenía en el pecho. Su nariz rosa olfateó el aire, antes de abrir un ojo de manera perezosa y con una de sus patitas apartarse los mechones de pelaje que caían sobre sus ojos. Luego abrió el otro, sus ojos color azul marino, y miró a la chica.  
-¡Levántate de ahí perezosa!- le dijo Star tomándola en brazos, la gata la miró confusa – El A.R.K está siendo atacado, y necesito tu ayuda para protegerlo, ¿cuento contigo?  
La mirada de la gata tomó un brillo de determinación y asintió enérgicamente. Saltó de los brazos de la muchacha, al momento que unas alas angelicales aparecían en su espalda y una esfera azul sobre su cabeza. Una marca con la forma de luna y dos estrellas apareció en su frente. No era una gata común y corriente, era una gata-chao.

Los animales-chao eran poco comunes. Se les consideraba símbolos de buena suerte, ya que se que 5 de cada 1000 personas habían visto uno de estos seres en sus vidas. Los animales-chao son la unión entre un animal y un chao (pequeñas criaturas que se utilizaban como mascotas en Mobius). Estos se creaban cuando los chao decidían entregar sus huevos a madres adoptivas para que los cuidaran, cuando la criatura salía del huevo era una combinación entre su madre adoptiva y la biológica. Nadie sabía como sucedía esto.

Luna cayó al suelo con la gracia que caracterizaba a su especie y miró a Star como si esperara instrucciones.  
La muchacha la miró satisfecha, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no llegó a pronunciar palabra alguna.  
La chica se congeló, sus orejas se movieron de un lado a otro. Se volvió bruscamente hacia la puerta.  
La cámara enfoco la puerta, se escucharon pasos al otro lado.

De repente la puerta estalló en mil pedazos, y cinco hombres se precipitaron en la habitación. Todos estaban armados y uniformados. Sus ojos estaban escondidos detrás de unos cascos.  
Shadow lanzo una exclamación y de un salto se puso de pie.  
-No…por favor no…- dijo temiendo lo peor.  
Pero para su sorpresa, cuando la cámara enfoco la habitación completa, no había nadie.  
-¿Eh?- exclamó sin entender

Los hombres se precipitaron en la habitación y empezaron a revolver todo. Tiraron los cajones y esparcieron su contenido por el suelo, le arrancaron las sabanas y el colchón a la cama. Despedazaron la habitación.  
Pero no había ni rastro de la chica, o la gata.

Uno de los soldados se acerco a la repisa, y tomo la fotografía que descansaba en ella. La miró con detenimiento, en su cara se dibujo una terrorífica sonrisa. La foto era de los pequeños Shadow y Star, ambos abrazados y sonriendo.  
-Hey, Maxwell – dijo llamando a uno de sus compañeros – Esto es lo que planeo hacerle a esos monstruos cuando los encuentre – le dijo a su compañero mientras ponía la foto en su lugar y cargaba su arma.  
El hombre apuntó el arma a la fotografía y puso sus dedos alrededor del gatillo, mientras su compañero reía. Pero nunca llegó a apretar el gatillo.  
La cámara enfoco el techo sobre el hombre. Parada sobre una viga se encontraban una figura. Sus ojos purpura relucieron con ira en la oscuridad.  
–Me parece que el monstruo es otro- dijo de repente una suave voz femenina desde el techo.  
El hombre se dio una rápida vuelta sobre sí mismo, pero era demasiado tarde. Le arrancaron el arma de las manos y seguidamente recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. El hombre cayó al suelo inconsciente.  
Presas de la sorpresa inicial, los hombres se limitaron a observar a la joven mobian que se alzaba frente a ellos, serena pero desafiante con la pistola del soldado apuntando hacia arriba, justo hacia las luces. Entre sus piernas se refugiaba una gata chao negra, igualmente amenazadora.  
De repente uno de ellos entró en razón.  
-¡Rápido dispárenle, antes de que…!- gritó a sus compañeros, pero un disparo ahogó su voz, y las luces se apagaron.

Los soldados encendieron las luces de sus armas, y se pusieron espalda con espalda.  
Las tenues luces apenas iluminaban la habitación.  
De repente se vio una sombra a la izquierda, todas las ramas se dispararon al mismo tiempo. Dicha sombra apenas saltó sobre ellos y rápida como un rayo descargó una patada contra el soldado más cercano. Las armas se dispararon hacia esa zona, pero ya no había nada ahí, solo que ellos no lo sabían. Se escucharon golpes y gritos. Mientras una a una las luces se iban apagando, hasta que en la sala quedo un solo soldado en pie. Era Maxwell, temblando como un cachorro sosteniendo el arma con manos sudorosas. Miraba en todas direcciones alumbrando lo que estaba a su alcance con la luz de su arma.  
-Tienes miedo, estas asustado…-susurro la voz de la chica a sus espaldas. Maxwell gritó y rápidamente se dio la vuelta disparando ciegas desde donde había venido la voz. Dejó de disparar y jadeó agitado, no le había dado a nada. Por unos segundos, que le parecieron eternos, ella no dijo nada-No, déjame disculparme. No estás asustado, estas aterrado…-  
No supo de donde vino la voz esta vez, pero por si las dudas se dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y empezó a disparar a ciegas por toda la habitación. Súbitamente se escucho un grito agónico, dejó de disparar y alumbro el techo.  
La chica se sujetaba con una mano de la viga del techo, su brazo derecho caía inerte al lado de su cuerpo, varios hilos de sangre salían de una horrible herida en su hombro, y seguían hasta llegar a sus dedos, manchando sus blancos guantes de sangre.

-¿Ahora quien tiene miedo? -se rio el soldado apuntando a la indefensa joven.  
-Solo fue un tiro de suerte brabucón, y creo que le pegaste varios a algunos de tus compañeros en tu primer descargue de balas.-dijo con una mueca de disgusto –pero tranquilízate, los revisé antes de que volvieras a disparar, uno de ellos tiene la rodilla molida por la bala, dudo que logren salvar su pierna. Pero el resto solo tienen heridas menores…-  
El soldado fue palideciendo conforme ella le hablaba. Iluminó el suelo, había tres soldados tendidos boca arriba, el otro estaba boca abajo gruñendo en sueños con un hilo de sangre en la boca. Uno de ellos tenían el brazo izquierdo ensangrentado, el otro tenía el costado derecho manchado de rojo. Alrededor del tercero había un charco de sangre, el pantalón de su pierna derecha había sido rasgado hasta la altura de la rodilla, la cual tenía una forma desigual debajo del burdo vendaje hecho con la ropa rasgada.  
-O Dios…- musito Maxwell soltando su arma, la luz no se apagó cuando el arma golpeo el suelo. Un sonoro rugido lo hizo darse la vuelta, una leona negra que apenas cabía en la habitación mostraba sus colmillos con una garra en alto dirigida hacia él, en su frente había un tatuaje de una luna con una estrella a cada lado. Tenía un enorme par de alas emplumadas que mantenía plegadas. Descargó el golpe contra el pecho del hombre, el cual cayó al suelo con un grito.  
La leona se le puso encima liberando otro rugido, abrió las fauces dispuesta a clavarlas en el hombre.  
-¡Alto, Luna!- grito la muchacha a la leona, emergiendo al lado del animal –Déjalo…  
De mala gana la leona cerró las fauces, y se le quitó de encima al hombre. Se encaminó con paso lento hacia la puerta, cuidándose de no majar los cuerpos de los otros cuatro hombres, mientras una llamarada azul envolvía por completo su cuerpo. Cuando las llamas desaparecieron en el lugar de la leona apareció la gata chao.  
La erizo le lanzó al hombre una mirada de desprecio antes de dirigirse hacia uno de los cajones que habían tirado al suelo, al lado del cajón yacían un par de brazaletes de oro con una gema azul incrustada en cada uno. La muchacha los recogió con cuidado con la mano izquierda y se puso uno en cada mano, con algo de torpeza. Luego siguió a la gata hacia la puerta.  
-¡Espera!- gritó de repente el soldado -¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
Ella se volvió hacia él con una expresión de asombro.  
-¿Por qué ayudaste a mis compañeros, porque nos dejas vivir?...mi compañero, el de la rodilla es el que intentó volar a foto…- dijo, fijándose de repente que la chica sostenía en la mano sana la foto.  
Ella parpadeó un par de veces, seria.  
-Se que ustedes piensas que mi hermano y yo somos un par de monstruos sin sentimientos. Seres creados para destruir todo a su paso, eso fue lo que llevó a tu amigo a jugar de vivo con lo de la foto ¿verdad? – Dijo sin mostrar expresión alguna – Pues se equivocan, tenemos sentimientos y solo porque ustedes cree que soy un monstruo no significa que lo sea. No voy a dejar morir a un pobre hombre mal influenciado por qué me hirió…ahora me doy cuenta que yo, una creación de laboratorio, muestro mas compasión que ustedes…Ah, y respecto a ti, te necesito consiente para que evites que ellos tres se desangren.

Con gesto despreocupado salió por la puerta destruida, por la cual había desaparecido la gata momentos antes, dejando al soldado solo con sus inconscientes compañeros en la habitación. Esa chica, nunca la olvidaría…y aunque él no lo sabía, sus caminos se cruzarían nuevamente cincuenta años después, esta vez en diferentes circunstancias.

Shadow sonrió, orgulloso de su hermana.

Otra cámara mostró de nuevo a la chica, ella y Luna corrían a toda velocidad por el pasillo. No se toparon con nadie en el trayecto, eso le dio un mal presentimiento a ambas. Luna la miró de repente, interrogante.  
-¿Qué a donde vamos? – Dijo sin mirarla, como si adivinara el pensamiento de la gata –Vamos a las capsulas de escape, por si Shadow, María o Papá se ven forzados a escapar tendremos listas cuatro capsulas…Tranquila tu vendrás con migo en la misma cápsula. Ya estamos aquí…  
Star se quedó petrificada al igual que Luna enfrente de la puerta de la sala de capsulas de escape. En medio del pasillo, al lado de la puerta estaban tirados en el suelo cuatro soldados, todos inconscientes. Eso era extraño, los soldados que la atacaron a ella venían en un grupo de cinco, a menos que…  
Rápidamente se volvió hacia la puerta de la sala y entró atropelladamente, apenas a tiempo para presenciar el disparo.  
Fue justo en el momento que ella entró, el hombre enfrente de ella apretó el gatillo, escuchó la explosión y el cuerpo de la chica cayó inerte en el suelo.  
Star gritó, el hombre reparó en ella y se volvió con el arma en alto, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Luna se le lanzó encima transformada en la gigantesca leona alada. La erizo corrió a trompicones hacia María, cayó de rodillas a su lado, la tomo en brazos y la sacudió.  
-¡MARÍA, MARÍA!- sollozó, una mancha roja cubría el pecho su amiga, sus ojos azules permanecían cerrados, ya nunca nadie volvería a ver esos bellos ojos.  
Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el cuerpo de su amiga y lloró sobre ella.  
De repente algo la hizo parar de llorar, levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos rubí de su hermano, empapados de lágrimas como los de ella.  
Su mano estaba apoyada en el en la pared de la cápsula de vidrio que lo encerraba. Star levantó lentamente su mano izquierda y la puso en la superficie de vidrio sobre la de su hermano.

"Lanzando cápsula de escape"

La voz robótica sobresaltó los dos hermanos. Night Star miró el tablero de control a su lado, la palanca de lanzamiento ya había sido jalada.  
-¡NO!- fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras su hermano era lanzado de la nave -¡Hermano!  
Miró el lugar donde antes había estado la cápsula, lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos a borbotones.  
Luna se acercó lentamente a ella dejando al soldado inconsciente en el suelo. La leona también lloraba, rozo levemente a Star con su cabeza. Star rodeó la enorme cabeza del animal con ambos brazos y la estrechó con fuerza.

Luna se separó de ella bruscamente, segundos antes de que un pelotón de doce soldados entrara en la habitación. Apenas vieron a la leona, se quedaron congelados.  
Luna se alzo sobre sus patas traseras con una mueca de furia, pero se congeló en medio del movimiento, su expresión fue cambiando hasta convertirse en una mueca de horror, cayó al suelo de cuatro patas y se apartó del camino de los soldados, encogiendo su enorme cuerpo y pegándose contra la esquina más alejada de la habitación.

-¡Si no es nada más que un gatito miedoso!- gritó divertido uno de los soldados, los demás rieron al unísono. Se acercó a Luna con el arma en alto -¿nos tienes miedo gatito?

Para su sorpresa la leona negó con la cabeza con la misma expresión es su rostro, miraba en una dirección fija con las pupilas dilatadas. El soldado siguió su mirada, y se dio cuenta que no lo miraba a él. Su dio la vuelta.  
La niña erizo estaba parda justo detrás de él, tenía las mejillas cubiertas de sangre y su brazo derecho ahora era casi completamente rojo.  
Tenía la cabeza gacha, mirando al suelo. En su frente tenía una ligera cortada vertical.

De repente la cortada se hizo más grande y empezó a sangrar a borbotones.  
El soldado estaba congelado viendo a esa criaturita cubierta de aquel líquido rojo.  
Los demás soldados miraban la escena sin comprender, no podían entenderlo de todos modos, no merecían entenderlo…  
La erizo levantó su mano derecha y la estiró hacia el hombre. En ese momento todas las armas se dispararon hacia ella. Las balas le dieron por todo el cuerpo, pero sin causarle ni un rasguño, increíblemente rebotaron en ella y se clavaron en las paredes. Los soldados soltaron sus armas temblando.  
La mano de la chica empezó a temblar y lentamente se empezó a cerrar, tres anillos de luz aparecieron a su alrededor, uno rodeaba sus piernas, el otro su pecho y el último su cabeza.  
Cerró la mano un poco más, el anillo que rodeaba sus piernas se fracturó, pero no se quebró por completo. De inmediato la chica levanto la cabeza y los miró a todos, sus ojos sin pupila, color rojo sangre. Luna lanzó un gemido y se tapó la cara con las patas temblando.  
El soldado enfrente de ella gritó al momento que la pantalla se salpicaba de sangre.

Shadow miró en otra dirección apretando los puños, sin moverse de su lugar. Estaba temblando, teniendo un extraño ataque de pánico. Tembló aún más al oír más gritos y el sonido de la carne al ser cortada.  
No lo recordaba, no por completo…pero sabía que no debía mirar, probablemente enloquecería. ¿Cómo sabía eso? No estaba seguro, era como si esa parte de su memoria estuviera bloqueada, tal vez era mejor así. Dentro de Star había algo, algo malo…que no debía recordar todavía. Pero si sabía que ese "algo" era la razón por la que más que nunca, La chica no debía caer en malas manos.  
Lentamente giró su cabeza y miro el monitor de nuevo. Todo sonido había cesado y al parecer había cambiado de cámara porque esta no estaba salpicada de sangre.

Ambas estaban encogidas sobre sí mismas, Luna era una gata de nuevo y Star al parecer ya era la misma erizo de siempre…una erizo y una gata cubiertas de sangre.  
La muchacha lloraba, petrificada, sus ojos dilatados, fijos en el vacío. Murmuraba algo, sus labios se movían, al parecer estaba diciendo algo pero lo decía tan bajo que no se escuchaba.  
Shadow sabía leer los labios de las personas (le hubiera sido de gran utilidad recordar eso antes), se acerco a la pantalla y le leyó los labios. Pudo leerlos perfectamente, sintió que su corazón se rompía.  
-No Star…no hermana- murmuró bajando la cabeza.

Se escucharon más pasos, Shadow levantó la vista.

Toda la habitación fue enfocada. Había salpicaduras de sangre por todas partes, pero ningún cuerpo (excepto por el de María que seguía en su lugar), solo unas diez quemaduras por el suelo y las paredes. Un hombre entró en la habitación…otro soldado.  
Fue ahí cuando Luna y Night Star salieron de su trance. Ambas giraron la cabeza para verlo.  
Él miró la habitación aterrorizado, luego fijo su vista en la muchacha cubierta de sangre.  
-Tú…-levantó su arma y le apunto a la chica -…monstruo…- su voz se quebró.

Star se quedo ahí mirándolo aterrorizada. Aún con lágrimas en los ojos se puso en pie, su expresión de puro sufrimiento.  
-…monstruo…- abrió los brazos, prácticamente diciendo "anda, dispara"-… acaba con el monstruo…

El hombre no desaprovecho la oportunidad, cargo la pistola y abrió fuego. Night se quedo ahí, inexpresiva, hasta que…su expresión cambio y al último segundo se hizo a un lado. La bala paso rozando su costado. La muchacha cayó al suelo rodeando su estomago con ambas manos, gimiendo débilmente.

-Te voy a matar…- el hombre se acercó a la joven tirada en el suelo, aún con la pistola en alto. Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, aterrorizada, realmente ella no quería morir.

A Shadow le hervía la sangre verla así.

Ahí fue cuando dejó bien en claro que era hermana de Shadow. Con un grácil y ágil movimiento (aun estando herida) se puso en pie y llamo a Luna. El hombre volvió a disparar, ella esquivo el disparo con un salto a un lado, el hombre rápidamente empezó a cargar su pistola. Luna voló rápidamente a su lado, Star la tomo en brazos. Una explosión sónica revolvió la habitación, mientras la muchacha salía a una velocidad extraordinaria patinando fuera de la habitación, convertida en tan solo una luz purpura.

Hubo un cabio como de seis cámaras, tan repentino que Shadow se mareó. Todas captaban nada más que la estela de chispas que dejaba Night Star a su paso.

Repentinamente, la cámara se detuvo en un pasillo, este tenía una pequeña deviación al costado, un estrecho pasillo por el cual con costos cabía un adulto.  
Un grupo más de soldados pasó por el pasillo sin reparar en la desviación. La cámara acercó el pasadizo, dejando ver a la joven acuclillada en la sombra con la gata en brazos.  
Star se movió lentamente adentrándose en el pasillo aun con Luna en brazos, se sacudía la camisa como si tuviera acido, intentando quitarse la sangre de encima.

Tanteó el suelo buscando algo, hasta que su mano se detuvo en un pequeño botón color azul apenas visible en el suelo. Lo oprimió con cuidado, la pared izquierda se hundió con un sonido metálico. La chica la empujo con cuidado, esta cedió fácilmente, dejando ver una habitación algo triste y abandonada. En una de las paredes había cuatro capsulas criogénicas, del otro lado había un gran computador.  
Y en la última de las paredes había una puerta, sellada con un escritorio de madera y dos sillas.

Entro a gatas por la puerta y se puso en pie lentamente, Luna levantó la cabeza desde los brazos de la muchacha y miró con algo de curiosidad la habitación, de un salto cayó al suelo con gracia. La chica dio un paso dentro causando un ligero eco.  
Sus orejas se doblaron, Luna se apartó con un salto y un maullido. Star gritó de espanto y se lanzo al suelo esquivando por milímetros el disparo. Se quedo ahí inmóvil, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente. Empezó a sollozar en el suelo con la cara escondida entre las manos.  
-¡Night Star!- dijo de repente una voz conocida. Un hombre se acuclillo a lado de ella, tirando la pistola a un lado, y la abrazó, acunando a la muchacha en sus brazos. Era en profesor Gerald.-Mi niña estas cubiertas de sangre, ¿Qué paso?

-¡Papá!- lloro ella sonoramente entre los brazos del hombre que la había criado, estaba encogida sobre sí misma, era tan solo una niña…-¡SOY UN MOSNTRUO, UNA ASESINA!- dijo alzando la voz, luego volvió a estallar en frenéticos llantos.

El hombre la miró de nuevo, esta vez aterrado. Dándole un nuevo significado a la sangre que la cubría. -¿Qué paso?- repitió. Luna se colocó al lado del hombre y miró a su ama con preocupación.

-¡Ellos le dispararon, y Shadow cayó a la tierra! ¡ELLOS MATARON A MARIA!- gritó volviendo a esconder la cara entre sus manos.-No quería hacerlo…no del todo… ¡pero ELLA me dijo que lo hiciera! ¡Que se lo merecían!- Su llanto ceso y se apartó bruscamente de su llamado "padre", el cual estaba en un estado de shock, intentando procesar las palabras que ella había dicho.  
Se puso en pie y camino lentamente hacia una pared cercana, y se recostó contra ella, acaricio con las yemas de los dedos la superficie de una de las capsulas criogénicas que se encontraban recostadas verticalmente en la pared de la habitación.  
-Nadie merece un final así…-murmuró. Su padre se levantó súbitamente y la tomo por la cintura.- ¿Papá, que…?  
Sin una palabra el hombre abrió una de las capsulas y la programo para un tiempo "indeterminado".  
Levantó a la muchacha en el aire y la hizo mirarlo.  
-Eres muy buena Nighty, quizá demasiado…eso es tanto una virtud, como una debilidad. Hay malicia en todos los corazones, y tú sabes leerla; tú sabes ver muchas cosas que los demás no pueden ver en otras personas. Usa ese don para mantenerte con vida, por mí y por…-la voz del hombre se quebró- …todos nosotros, que te amamos con toda el alma. Adiós, mi chiquita- con estas palabras metió a la chica súbitamente en la capsula abierta, y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, la cerró.  
Star se lanzo contra la portezuela de vidrio, y empezó a golpearla con los puños.  
-¡Papá! ¡Papá!- gritó golpeando desesperadamente la cápsula. Luna miró a Gerald confundida y temerosa.  
Gerald miró a la chica momentáneamente, luego tomo a Luna en brazos y se dirigió a la cápsula que estaba al lado de Star, la gata se revolvió en los brazos del hombre como una fiera. Pero todo fue inútil, ella también se quedo atrapada en la cápsula.  
La gata miró a Star a través del vidrio, con los ojos empapados.

Gerald apretó un botón del computador. Del techo de ambas capsulas salió un tubo que terminaba en una mascarilla, que buscó la boca de la gata y la erizo como su tuviera vida propia, les tapó a ambas la boca haciéndoles imposible gritar. Casi de inmediato la capsula se empezó a llenar con un líquido azul.  
Luna empezó a volar por el tubo alejándose del líquido. Star empezó a patear y golpear con más desesperación. La chica miró a Gerald con las pupilas dilatadas, él casi pudo leer sus pensamientos, "Papá, no por favor…no me dejes sola…"

-Recuerda Star, eres nuestra esperanza, mi chiquita…-dijo mientras dos lágrimas resbalaban por sus viejas mejillas.

Un humo extraño llego a través del tubo que tenía conectado a su boca. Star se empezó a marear, el líquido ya le llegaba por la cintura. Se sintió sumamente débil de repente, dejó de sentir las piernas y cayó sentada dentro del líquido que había llegado a su cuello. Miró a Luna en la otra cápsula, flotaba en el líquido azul, Star también sintió como ella flotaba en aquel líquido. Tenía los ojos parcialmente cerrados, ella la miro a su vez y luego los ojos de ambas se cerraron.

El viejo profesor se quedo mirando a las dos sobrevivientes, lentamente se dio la vuelta y se plantó en frente del computador. Esa habitación había sido donde ese video había sido creado.

La pantalla se puso negra, finalmente el video había acabado.

Shadow se quedo unos segundos mirando el computador negro, estaba como paralizado. Sentía los ojos húmedos, había sentido el dolor de su hermana como si fuera el suyo propio. Se movió, lentamente se limpió los ojos con el brazo. Cuando acabo de limpiarlos, sus ojos rubí tenían un nuevo brillo.

-No estás sola hermana, y no lo estarás nunca más…no lo estaremos- se corrigió mientras una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

Se escucharon unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, acompañados de voces y pasos.

-¡Abre la puerta intruso, o nos veremos obligados a entrar por la fuerza!- dijo una fuerte voz masculina desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Shadow se dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo, aún con esa pequeña sonrisa plantada en la cara.  
-Bueno Nighty, voy por ti. Pero…eso no significa que no tenga que hacer la masacre de soldados divertida…- dijo entre risas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía como él mismo, ahora iría por su hermana, y ambos estarían juntos de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola :D Vengo con el segundo capitulo de mi fic, espero que les guste :D Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo!

-FlameWolfie

_**Reencuentro**_

-¡Es su última advertencia, intruso! ¡Si no abre la puerta de inmediato entraremos por la fuerza! ¡Por favor entréguese pacíficamente! –el soldado se alejó el altavoz de la boca, y esperó. Pero, de nuevo, no hubo ninguna respuesta –Habrán esa maldita puerta, ese gusano ya verá lo que es bueno…-ordenó al soldado que estaba a su lado.

Varios hombres se posicionaron al lado de la puerta, habían quitado uno de los cuadros de metal que conformaban la pared, dejando visibles una gran cantidad de cables. Uno de los soldados manoseaba cada cable con cuidado descartando los que no eran de la puerta. Finalmente dio con el par de cables correctos, los cortó y unió.

-¡Listo general!- gritó al momento que la puerta se empezaba a abrir lentamente.

-¡Posiciones!- ordenó el general a través del megáfono, todos los soldados apuntaron sus armas a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió completamente, dejando ver el interior de la habitación, estaba vacía. No había rastros del intruso ahí adentro, excepto tal vez por que la computadora estaba hecha pedazos. La pantalla tenía un enorme hoyo y los controles habían sido derretidos hasta quedar como una especie de montaña plateada y deforme.

-Entren ustedes- le ordenó el general a los tres soldados más cercanos a la puerta.

Los soldados asintieron y entraron con cautela en la habitación, apenas habían avanzado unos metros en el lugar cuando los otros soldados lanzaron gritos de alarma, los tres soldados habían desaparecido.

-¡¿Qué demonios?- gritó el general haciéndose paso entre sus tropas.

-¡Algo los jaló desde el techo!- le informó uno de los soldados con alarma a su general.

El hombre frunció el seño y fijo sus ojos bicolores en la habitación, de los soldados solo quedaban sus armas tendidas en el suelo.

Súbitamente el erizo cayó del techo sosteniendo a los tres inconscientes soldados.

-Creo que esto es de ustedes- dijo al momento que les lanzaba a los tres hombres, les cayeron de lleno en la cara a los que estaban alineados al frente, causando que estos cayeran sobre sus compañeros de atrás. Pronto todos se encontraron asfixiados bajo el peso de sus compañeros

-Hasta la vista, idiotas- les dijo Shadow sin romper su fría calma, pero con un cierto dejo burlón en su voz.

Saltó la maza de atrapados soldados y empezó a patinar en dirección al hangar.

"Debo darme prisa" pensó" En cualquier momento sonará otra…

-¡ALERTA! ¡TODAS LAS UNIDADES DETENGAN AL ERIZO SHADOW!-

…alarma. "

-Demonios- murmuró saltando hacia uno de los sistemas de ventilación del techo, quitó la ventanilla que la protegía y se introdujo en el túnel metálico. Segundos después un grupo de soldados pasó corriendo pasillo abajo.

Shadow suspiró, y empezó a avanzar a tientas en el túnel. No estaba muy bien iluminado, excepto por una que otra ventanilla, y aunque el erizo gozaba de una vista superior a la de cualquier mobian, avanzar por esos túneles era como estar ciego.

Se asomaba por cada ventanilla que pasaba, ni rastro del hangar, pero cada vez había más soldados. Después de un rato se sentó con cansancio y se limpio el sudor de la frente, para ser túneles de ventilación, no estaban muy bien ventilados.

-Un minuto…- Shadow se quito el guante de su mano izquierda, y puso la palma sobre la superficie, ahogo una exclamación y retiró la mano rápidamente. Estaba hirviendo.

"Deben de estar haciéndolo apropósito" pensó, empezó a sentir como el calor empezaba a traspasar el pelaje de su rodillas, se estaba quemando."Por si me quería escapar por los ductos…maldita sea"

Se puso de nuevo su guante y empezó a avanzar más rápido, internándose cada vez más en esos laberintos metálicos. Se detuvo después de un rato, jadeando se limpio el sudor de la frente y se sentó con cansancio en el túnel. En ese momento el suelo cedió, estaba sentado sobre una ventanilla. Rápidamente se sujetó de los bordes de la abertura. Intentó volver a subirse, pero el contacto con el metal, aun a través de sus guantes, le estaba quemando. No pudo soportarlo más y se soltó.

Cayó de pie sobre algo metálico. Alzó la vista extrañado, la ventanilla por la que había caído estaba a menos de un metro de su cabeza. Observó con una media sonrisa el transbordador en el que había caído. Finalmente había llegado al hangar.

Se deslizó de manera sigilosa dentro del vehículo, no veía ningún soldado en el hangar, pero con los de la GUN nunca se sabía.

Miró los controles del transbordador, y tras una leve vacilación sobre lo que debía hacer tomo el micrófono.

-¡Atención! ¡El transbordador, debe ser lanzado inmediatamente para que el intruso no pueda escapar!- dijo con tono militar, imitando perfectamente la voz del general.

-¡A la orden general!- exclamó el soldado a cargo de los lanzamientos. Le parecía extraño que el general llegara a medidas tan extremas para detener al intruso, sabía que el erizo era muy fuerte pero no era tan peligroso, ¿o si?

Sacudió la cabeza y preparó el lanzamiento, le convenía obedecer al general, no tenía muy buen temperamento.

-¡Que es esto! ¡ Yo no he ordenado ningún lanzamiento!- gritó con furia el hombre de ojos bicolor.

-Debe ser una equivocación, señor…- dijo con timidez el soldado que estaba a su lado.

-¡Cállate!- gritó con furia- ¡Ve y habla con el jefe de lanzamientos, y dile que yo no he dado autorización de ese despegue!- el soldado asintió y salió disparado por el pasillo.

"Eres muy listo Shadow, muy listo…" pensó mientras cargaba su pistola y se iba en dirección a la sala de mandos.

El trasbordador se empezó a alzar, hasta colocarse de manera parcialmente vertical.

El erizo estaba sentado en el asiento delantero con el cinturón puesto. La pantalla que tenía enfrente estaba empezando la cuenta regresiva.

10-9-8-7…

La cuenta se detuvo. Miró extrañado la pantalla, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando escucho la puerta del transbordador abrirse. Rápidamente se quitó el cinturón y saltó de su asiento. De inmediato tuvo que sujetarse de otro asiento para no caerse.

-Eres un erizo muy listo ¿no?- el hombre se sujetaba del techo con la mano izquierda a duras penas, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía una pistola.

Shadow frunció el seño y le lanzó una mirada asesina al hombre.

-¿Crees que con eso me vas a asustar?- empezó a avanzar hacia el erizo.

-No necesito asustarte…-replicó el erizo – Si eres listo saldrás por la misma puerta por la que entraste, darás la orden de que hagan el despegue y me dejaras en paz.

El hombre soltó una amarga y algo terrorífica risa.

-¿Es eso una amenaza? Creo que soy yo el que tiene el arma…

-Idiota, yo _soy_ un arma – con estas palabras el erizo se lanzó hacia él con las piernas por delante. El hombre recibió la patada de lleno en la cara, soltó el arma y cayó contra la pared metálica del fondo de la cabina.

Shadow lo tomó por la camisa y lo levantó del suelo.

-Autoriza el despegue- ordenó con tono peligroso.

-Oblígame- escupió el hombre.

El erizo apretó los dientes y lo levantó más –Tengo una mejor idea, obliguemos a tus soldados- alargó una mano y tomó la pistola que yacía muy cerca de ellos. Luego arrastro al general hasta la parte delantera de la cabina, donde estaba el gigantesco parabrisas. El hombre intentó resistirse, pero era como un pajarito atrapado entre las garras de un león.

Había cinco asientos, uno enfrente de los otros cuatro, este designado para el piloto. Shadow lo obligo a sentarse en el asiento del piloto, lo más cerca posible del parabrisas. Le apuntó con la pistola.

-¿Hay cámaras de vigilancia viéndonos?- preguntó. El hombre le dirigió una mirada de desprecio, no contesto –Intentémoslo de otra maneara. Si alguien no responde por él, le volaré los sesos. – dijo por el micrófono mientras presionaba el cañón de la pistola contra la sien del hombre.

Hubo una breve pausa.

-Todo el lugar está vigilado…-respondió finalmente una voz desde los parlantes al lado del micrófono.

-Muy bien – dijo Shadow sonriendo.- Lancen el transbordador y dejaré a su general sano y salvo.

-¡No lo escuchen!- gritó el general -¡Aquí el jefe soy yo, y digo que no se lanzará na…!- El erizo apagó el micrófono con un movimiento .Tomó al hombre por el cuello y le golpeo la cabeza contra el respaldar de la silla.

-El que da órdenes ahora soy yo- le dijo en tono impersonal cerrando su mano en torno a la garganta del hombre. El general manoteo intentando liberarse, pero el erizo era casi cien veces más fuerte que él – Así que deja de jugar al valentón, ya que si me da la gana puedo matarte ya mismo. Y hacer lo mismo con todas las personas de la base…pero no lo haré, por que se que no es lo correcto. Pero…ellos no lo saben-sonrió- Así que mantendrás tu boca cerrada o te daré un puñetazo que te quiebre todo el cráneo, ya que tu muerte no me parece algo tan malo, ahora que lo pienso…

Shadow soltó al hombre. Este tomo una bocanada de aire y le lanzo una mirada de profundo odio al erizo.

-No, no, no – Shadow volvió a poner el cañón de la pistola en la sien del hombre. El general trago saliva, clavó la mirada en el suelo y se quedo quieto. –Da la orden- el erizo encendió el micrófono.

-Hagan lo que el erizo dice- ordenó finalmente.

-¡Ya lo escucharon!- afirmo el erizo con algo de jovialidad en su voz –Deben hacer lo que yo diga. Pues digo que hagan despegar esta nave, y recuerden, si veo que están intentando hacer otra cosa le volaré los sesos a este idiota al que llaman general ¿entendido?

-…como ordene- respondió a regañadientes la voz a través del parlante.

En unos segundos la cuenta regresiva empezó a correr de nuevo.

…6-5

Rápidamente el erizo tomó al hombre por el cuello de nuevo y lo arrastró hasta la puerta que se ubicaba en uno de los lados de la cabina.

-¿Q-qué demonios haces?- preguntó el general con un deje de pánico en su voz.

…4

-Prometí que no te volaría los sesos si hacían lo que decía, así que te dejaré libre para que vuelvas a tus malditas batallas sin sentido- jaló la palanca de la puerta, y esta se abrió con un chirrido. Tomó al hombre y lo sacó fuera de la nave, sosteniéndolo en el aire.

…3

-¿¡Vas por el cañón eclipse verdad!-contorsionó su cara en una sudorosa mueca de odio, agitaba los pies en el aire haciéndose ver bastante ridículo-¿¡Finalmente vas a acabar con nosotros!

…2

La expresión del erizo se transformó en una mueca de asco.

-A diferencia de gente como tú, mi vida no gira alrededor de matar o destruir. Ya no…- hizo una pausa en lo que los propulsores del cohete se encendían con un ruido ensordecedor. Acercó el hombre hacia sí –Voy a buscar a alguien que quedo olvidad ahí hace mucho tiempo y no pienso dejarla en ese cementerio por más tiempo…Hasta la vista, espero que una bala te atraviese el cerebro un día de estos.

…1

Con esas palabras y una sonrisa burlona, el erizo soltó al hombre. Este empezó a caer a gran velocidad, cuando súbitamente un grupo de sacos de arena detuvo caída. Levantó la vista algo aturdido, la puerta de la nave se había cerrado y esta despegaba emitiendo un rugido ensordecedor.

-Alguien que quedó olvidada ahí…- la imagen de la joven chica rubia de ojos azules apareció en su mente-Puede ser…- el cohete se perdió entre las nubes. Los ojos del general brillaron de manera extraña. Apretó los puños y se puso en pie con expresión seria –Si es ella quien está olvidada ahí, Shadow, te perdonaré. Pero si es alguien más de quien hablas…la arrancare lejos de ti y la mataré, tal como tú hiciste con María.

Lentamente la nave empezó a entrar en el destartalado hangar. El corazón del erizo empezó a latir con fuerza apenas sintió la leve sacudida que indicaba el aterrizaje. Se desabrocho el cinturón y se dirigió a la puerta de la nave lentamente, mientras hacia un ligero repaso mental del A.R.K. Si se perdía duraría horas, tal vez días en encontrar la cámara correcta, o podría activar el sistema de defensa. Realmente, prefería perderse.

Abrió la puerta y descendió de un salto al suelo metálico del hangar. Empezó a patinar en dirección a una enorme puerta oxidada en el fondo del lugar.

-¿Cómo demonios hacia yo para ubicarme?- se preguntó después de un rato, había logrado llegar a la habitación donde María había sido asesinada, se quedo mirando la puerta por unos segundos y siguió de largo, por razones obvias. Después de eso se había pegado la perdida del siglo tan solo para volver a la habitación antes mencionada.

Repasó el video mentalmente, Night Star había salido corriendo hacia la izquierda, recorriendo tal vez unos cuatrocientos metros y luego se había metido en ese callejón sumamente estrecho. Había inspeccionado cada una de las paredes en ese tramo y no había encontrado el dichoso callejón.

Se sentó al lado de la puerta con un bufido.

-Maldito laberinto…- no recordaba muy bien como se accionaba el sistema de seguridad, por lo que no podía arriesgarse a estar en un lugar por mucho tiempo. Apoyó una mano en el suelo dispuesto a levantarse, un chirrido lo hizo girar la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Su mano estaba puesta enfrente de la puerta la cual estaba abriéndose con algo de lentitud. En ese momento una luz roja parpadeante inundo el pasillo.

¡INTRUSO!¡INTRUSO!

-Me han llamado así tantas veces hoy que ya empiezo a pensar que ese es mi nombre - dijo de manera sarcástica mirando la luz roja con algo de pesadumbre.

En cuestión de minutos ambos extremos del pasillo estaban siendo bloqueados por dos pelotones de robots. Parecían calamares, tenían tres enormes y brillantes ojos azules y entre sus tentáculos flotaba una enorme bola de energía azul.

El erizo se puso lentamente de pie observo a los robots de manera nostálgica. Cuando él y Star eran niños habían jugado con uno de esos robots, ella lo había llamado "Craken" por su parecido con un calamar. Pero era casi seguro que él hubiera terminado hecho pedazos en la invasión del A.R.K

-Entréguese de manera pacífica- dijo uno de los robots con una extraña voz metálica.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso. He venido por Night Star y no me iré sin ella-dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, preparado para lo que iba a pasar.

Los ojos de los robots brillaron con ira al oír mencionar el nombre de la muchacha.

Inmediatamente las esferas de los robots empezaron a lanzar balas de plasma hacia el erizo. Shadow ya estaba preparado, por lo que antes de que las balas lo tocaran se tele transportó justo detrás del pelotón que bloqueaba el camino por el que había huido Night Star.

Shadow rompió en una carrera supersónica antes de que los robots se dieran cuenta de su ausencia.

-Idiotas...- dijo en voz alta cuando ya se había alejado. De repente sintió un pinchazo de dolor en su espalda, soltó una maldición y se llevo una mano a la zona adolorida -Una quemadura…-murmuró mirando hacia atrás, los robots lo seguían a toda velocidad lanzando balas de plasma. Había olvidado que esas balas le podían hacer daño hasta a él.

Shadow dio un salto y esquivo por los pelos otro ataque. "Tengo que perderlos" pensó al momento que otra bala le daba en la espalda. Intentó aumentar la velocidad pero de inmediato sintió otro pinchazo de dolor, pero esta vez en una de sus piernas. Cayó de inmediato, intentó detener la caída con los brazos pero iba a tal velocidad que su cuerpo derrapó por un par de metros antes de chocar contra una de las paredes del pasillo.

Tenía todo su cuerpo cubierto de raspones y su espalda le dolía como nada. Se levantó a duras penas, en ese estado no podía correr y pelear así contra una de las pocas cosas que podía herirlo era un suicidio, pero no le quedaba de otra.

Uno de los robots se adelantó a los demás y llego con el erizo primero. Apenas lo alcanzó abrió fuego contra él. Shadow se apresuró a poner sus brazos a manera de protección.

Las balas le dieron directamente por todo el cuerpo, dejándolo lleno de quemaduras por todas partes. Cuando la lluvia de balas cesó ya no se podía mantener en pie, cayó al suelo pesadamente.

Levantó la cabeza con esfuerzo y se topó con el callejón que había estado buscando.

"Demonios, no me puedo mover…"pensó al momento que el resto de los robots llegaban a la escena "Tan cerca…Night Star, hermana…" las esferas de todos los robots empezaron a brillar, lo que indicaba que planeaban darle el golpe final al erizo.

"No puede ser…el amo ¿está vivo?"

"Es correcto, está muy cerca…y está mal herido"

"Ama…además de la esencia del amo Shadow siento la de varios robots y se está incrementando. Eso quiere decir que van a atacarlo…"

"No creo que aguante un golpe como ese, necesito ayudarlo…pero no puedo despertar, esto es lo mas consiente que puedo estar por ahora, lo único que puedo hacer es establecer mi contacto telepático contigo…"

"Ama, puedo transformarme, ya que es algo que puedo hacer con mi mente y con eso romperé esta cosa…"

"Por favor, hazlo Luna, ¡salva a mi hermano!"

Shadow levantó la cabeza con esfuerzo y clavo sus ojos rubí en los robots. El brillo que emitían era tal que apenas podía distinguirlos.

"No es posible…no puedo terminar así" apretó los dientes con furia, y sin despegar su mirada de los robots se puso en pie lentamente. Colocó ambos brazos sobre su pecho a manera de protección preparado para el golpe, los robots se quedarían sin energía después de realizar el ataque, por lo que si lograba sobrevivir todavía podría buscarla. Pero en su estado no estaba muy seguro de poder hacerlo…

En ese momento sintió una fuerte presencia, justo detrás de él. Era una energía potentísima, los robots parecieron notarla también ya que retrocedieron un poco instintivamente. Y tal vez fue por eso que justo en ese instante lanzaron unas gigantescas esferas de plasma hacia el erizo, aun cuando no se había cargado completamente su ataque.

Shadow cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó el impacto.

Una nube de polvo y fuego se alzó al momento que se escuchaba la explosión.

Shadow abrió lentamente los ojos y comprobó con asombro que seguía entero. Una nube de humo lo cubría, miró hacia atrás, de donde el humo provenía. En medio de la pared metálica había un agujero por el cual podía pasar un elefante sin problemas, los bordes estaban derretidos y de ellos salía aquel humo.

-¿Qué demo…?-las palabras se congelaron en sus labios al notar lo que lo rodeaba, se encontraba entre las musculosas patas de una leona de pelaje negro, con una maraña de pelaje blanco en su barriga y con la punta de sus patas delanteras color blanco. Un par de gigantescas alas emplumadas estaban plegadas sobre su espalda, un gruñido emergió de su garganta al momento que clavaba sus gigantescos ojos azules en el erizo.

"¿Se encuentra bien, Amo Shadow?" dijo de repente una voz femenina en su mente.

El erizo asintió con lentitud y una cara de idiota estampada en su rostro.

Los robots miraban a la leona con la misma expresión de Shadow (excepto por que no tenían bocas). La leona sonrió y luego les lanzó un rugido, los robots salieron disparados en distintas direcciones, muertos del pánico.

La leona se volvió sobre sí misma y se paró frente al erizo, una sonrisa estampada en su rostro. Seguidamente se lanzó sobre él y le pasó su enorme lengua por toda la cara al sorprendido erizo.

"¡Amo Shadow! ¡Lo he extrañado mucho! ¡Amo!" la leona siguió lamiéndolo hasta que Shadow quedo casi ahogado en baba.

-Luna…ya… ¡basta!- gimió intentando quitarse el hocico de la leona de encima con ambas manos. Luna se separó de él y se le quedo observando mientras él se quitaba la baba de todo el cuerpo

–Me alegra verte también…-dijo finalmente poniéndose en pie con algo de esfuerzo, alargó una mano y le acarició la nariz a la leona. Luna lanzó un ronroneo y cerró los ojos disfrutando la sensación. Pero rápidamente se separó de él y levantó las orejas como si hubiera escuchado algo.

"¡Por poco lo olvidaba! ¡Ama Nighty!" grito en la mente del erizo con algo de fuerza. Seguidamente saltó al erizo y se metió por el enorme hoyo que recién había sido abierto en la pared.

Shadow la siguió con el corazón palpitándole con velocidad en el pecho, la habitación también estaba llena de humo, apenas se podía ver. De repente se escuchó el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose y luego un leve golpe, como si algo se hubiera caído. Shadow se abrió paso entre el humo.

-¿Luna?- llamó Shadow a la leona mientras tosía un poco a causa del humo. Podía distinguir su difusa y enorme figura justo enfrente de él.

Súbitamente la leona batió las alas con fuerza y el humo se dispersó de inmediato. Finalmente el erizo pudo distinguir a la leona, se veía majestuosa con sus enormes alas abiertas de par en par, pero Shadow no se fijo en eso. Se fijo en la figura que descansaba la cabeza sobre una de las patas delanteras de la leona, al lado de una enorme capsula quebrada en miles de pedazos. Sus ojos cerrados, sus largas pestañas parecían cortinas. Tenía el cabello sumamente largo, sus púas llegaban hasta peluda y larga cola con punta blanca, y su despeinado fleco le tapaba casi por completo los ojos. Sobre la piel de su rosado hocico tenía puesta una mascarilla que no dejaba ver su boca. Night Star parecía estar dormida plácidamente, apoyada sobre el lado derecho de su cuerpo, ambos de sus brazos tendidos al lado y sus piernas ligeramente encogidas.

Shadow caminó lentamente hacia la erizo y se acuclilló a su lado. La tomó en brazos y la levantó un poco del suelo, Luna quitó su pata y se sentó al lado del erizo, bajó su enorme cabezota y los miró a ambos.

Con cuidado Shadow le quitó la mascarilla y la puso a un lado, la chica tosió un poco y arrugó el ceño. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, estos eran de un purpura intenso, los volvió a cerrar con cansancio.

-Night Star…- la llamó su hermano, sacudiéndola un poco para ayudarla despertar. La chica gimió en sueños y abrió los ojos de nuevo, y parpadeó un par de veces haciendo bailar sus largas pestañas. Miró a su alrededor confundida, cuando su vista se detuvo en el erizo negro, su corazón se paro.

-¿Hermano?- su voz temblaba

Shadow sonrió, sintiendo sus ojos húmedos. –Hola, hermanita…

La chica le lanzó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su cara en el hombro de su hermano, mientras torrentes de lágrimas caían por su cara. Shadow la abrazó a su vez.

-Pensé…que estabas muerto…-sollozó ella en su hombro.

-Lamento haberte asustado de esa manera, pero aquí estoy, y no me volveré a ir. De ahora en adelante estaré aquí para cuidarte…- se separó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos con ternura. Le acarició la mejilla de manera paternal, limpiándole las lágrimas. Night Star le dedico una pequeña y algo temblorosa sonrisa.

Ambos, finalmente se acababan de reencontrar. Los dos proyectos de la destrucción, los dos hermanos…

"Todos estamos juntos de nuevo, amos" dijo la voz de Luna en las mentes de ambos mientras la leona les sonreía "Yo me encargaré de protegerlos a ambos, de proteger a nuestra familia…" Luna restregó su enrome cabeza contra ambos, los dos erizo abrazaron la enorme cabeza del animal.

Pero su reunión fue interrumpida por un súbito grito.

-¡FUEGO!

Rápido como un rayo Shadow levantó a su hermana en brazos y saltó hacia un lado esquivando la lluvia de bolas de plasma. Luna se quedo en su lugar, cerrando las alas alrededor de su cuerpo a manera de protección, las balas apenas le hicieron cosquillas.

Shadow y Nighty clavaron su vista en el lugar del cual habían venido los disparos.

Ahí estaban de nuevo, los robots que asemejaban a gigantescos moluscos blancos. Las esferas entre sus tentáculos brillaban mientras empezaban a cargar otra oleada de balas, habían traído refuerzos.

Abrieron fuego de nuevo, Luna saltó enfrente de los dos hermanos e hizo un escudo con sus alas, devolviendo la mayoría de los disparos. Los robots soltaron una oleada de quejosos grujidos cuando se hubieron quedado sin balas.

-¡Night Star quédate…!- antes de que Shadow pudiera terminar, su hermana se escurrió entre las patas de Luna y se lanzó contra los robots.

Le propino un puñetazo en la cabeza al primero, saltó sobre la cabeza del otro, le dio una patada giratoria al tercero y lo mando a volar contra cinco de sus compañeros. El resto de los robots se lanzaron sobre la joven con los tentáculos por delante apenas esta cayó al suelo.

La erizo purpura sonrió con malicia, levantó su mano derecha hacia ellos.

-¡Chaos…SPHERE! – una oleada de rayos purpura emergieron de su mano y se impactaron contra todos los robots creando una nube de humo.

Shadow y Luna contuvieron el aliento mientras el humo se dispersaba, todos los robots se hallaban en el suelo, unos inconscientes, otros apagados. Solo Night Star se hallaba de pie, y sostenía en su mano izquierda al único calamar que quedaba relativamente entero.

Este no tenía ninguna esfera entre sus tentáculos, y era de color celeste en lugar de blanco y con un solo par de ojos de color amarillos. Además de que este si tenía boca. Shadow lo reconoció, era el inofensivo Craken, su amigo de la infancia.

-¡Déjame maldito!- gritó el pequeño con voz aguda – ¡No podrán tener al proyecto Night Star, yo no los dejaré! – se agitaba entre la mano de Nighty mirando en dirección a una pared.

-Craken…- lo llamó la erizo, pero el robot siguió gritando y moviéndose. La chica suspiró y tomó una bocanada de aire- ¡CRAKEN SOY YO!

El calamar dejó de retorcerse y volvió su diminuta cabeza hacia la joven, abrió los ojos como platos antes de lanzarse al cuello de la joven y abrazarla con fuerza – ¡Nighty!- gritó con lágrimas de felicidad saliendo de sus ojos robóticos. La chica abrazó al robot a su vez, sonriendo.

Shadow se quedó petrificado unos segundos más, antes de poder murmurar algo.

-Es…increíble…- dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

¨Por supuesto que lo es, Amo Shadow. Después de todo es su hermana…" le dijo telepáticamente la leona, movió su cola de un lado a otro de manera juguetona y camino hacia su ama. Shadow detrás de ella.

Craken le hablaba atropelladamente con Night Star, el pequeño robot hablaba muy rápido. La erizo lo escuchaba con atención, tenía al pequeño calamar sentado (o parado…o lo que fuera que hiciera un calamar al estar sobre algo que no se agua) en sus manos.

-…Es demasiado difícil hacer que todos me hagan caso, desde que ustedes se fueron ha habido innumerables revueltas entre los robots, las he parado como he podido, pero aún así…

Shadow miró al animalito robot con curiosidad. Es cierto, recordaba a Craken, pero nada más eso. No recordaba cómo era, cuanto habían compartido cuando eran niños, nada…

Súbitamente el robot dejó de hablar, y miró al joven erizo, percatándose de su presencia. Sus ojos amarillentos se volvieron a abrir como platos.

-¡SHADOW!- saltó de las manos de su hermana y se lanzó contra el cuello del erizo, rodeando este con sus tentáculos y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Las mejillas del erizo empezaron a tomar un tono azulado.

-Craken…no…aire…- murmuró con un hilo de voz.

-Oh, lo siento…- el calamar dejó de abrazarlo y se dejó caer en el suelo enfrente de Shadow. El erizo dio un par de bocanadas de aire, mientras les lanzaba una mirada de reproche a Luna y a Star, quienes se tapaban sus bocas para no romper en carcajadas. –Es que…es tan… emotivo que todos…y ustedes y-y-y…¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LOS EXTRAÑE MUCHOOOOOOOO!

Se volvió a lanzar a los brazos de Nighty. La chica acaricio la cabeza del animalito a manera de consuelo, mientras sus propios ojos se humedecían.

Shadow no pudo evitar sentir un súbito impulso, un impulso de protegerlos, a todos de cualquier mal. Evitar que lo que quedaba de esa dispareja familiar volviera a derramar más lágrimas de las que ya había derramado…

-Tranquilo…- dijo el erizo con voz suave mientras se acercaba al calamar y le daba unas ligeras palmadas en la cabeza- Ya nunca más estaremos solos…

-Robada…

Murmuró Night Star, mas con cansancio que con enojo, al llegar al hangar. Sus vivaces ojos purpúreos estaban fijos en el transbordador que su hermano había usado de transporte.

Craken flotaba alrededor de dicha nave junto con Luna. La felina ahora tenía la forma de una pequeña gata-chao negra alada.

-Elemental, propiedad del gobierno si no me equivoco…- murmuró el calamar mientras examinaba la estructura del vehículo- Está demasiado bien diseñada como para que sea de otra forma…

-¿Y que tiene?- respondió el erizo negro a la defensiva, mirando a su hermana.

La chica señalo de manera perezosa un enorme logo en una de las alas de la maquina, en el cual se leían en letras blancas y enormes: G.U.N

-Eso…- dijo ella, como si esa fuera la respuesta al significado de la vida. Shadow arqueo una ceja sin comprender. – Les acabas de dar otra razón para querer despedazarnos, además de "informarle" al querido general de mi existencia…

-Bueno si, lo hice. Pero esos payasos no….¡¿Cómo sabes lo del general?- preguntó de repente en shock. Ella lo miró como si fuera una especie de retrasado.

"Ama Nighty, creo que no recuerda más de lo que pensábamos…" dijo en la mente de ambos la voz de la gata, al momento que esta volaba sobre la cabeza de la erizo junto con Craken. Ambas intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad antes de que la gata siguiera hablando" Amo, Night Star y yo somos capaces de establecer conexiones, conexiones psíquicas…"

-¿Conexiones…?- sintió un ligero dolor en la cabeza- Hm…no lo recuerdo muy bien…

La gata prosiguió.

"El profesor pensó que esta habilidad sería útil en batalla. Ya que es esta la que me permite hablar por medio de la telepatía, la ama Nighty también puede hacerlo.

"Pero ambas solo podemos hablar esta manera si establecemos una conexión espiritual o psíquica con las personas. Esta se puede establecer de manera temporal, forzando nuestra entrada en las mentes de las personas; o de manera permanente. Esta se hace de manera inconsciente, se crea conforme a los sentimientos de confianza y cariño a una persona. La ama y yo poseemos conexiones del segundo tipo con usted, unas muy fuertes. "

"Cuando las conexiones son tan fuertes como las que poseemos con usted, se puede hacer más que tan solo comunicarse telepáticamente…La ama y yo hemos estado recibiendo imágenes y pensamientos de su mente. Sabemos todo lo que paso en estos años, bueno, lo más relevante…pero…"

-No pensábamos que fuera cierto, ya que como estábamos en un estado de "coma" era difícil distinguir si esas imágenes y pensamientos eran tan solo un trise producto colectivo de nuestras mentes…Teníamos muy poca energía, tanto mental como física, por eso no pudimos escapar hasta que tu llegaste. – Terminó de explicar la erizo – La conexión que tengo contigo también me transmite energía tuya cuando la necesito, y en ese momento fue lo que nos dijo que no estábamos kookoo…- finalizó la explicación haciendo círculos con el dedo índice a un lado de su cabeza.

Shadow las miró pensativo, ahora si lograba relacionar todo aquello. No lo recordaba, pero le parecía familiar y muy posible. Night Star lo miró, dándole a entender que no planeaba explicar más, y camino pasándolo de largo mientras se dirigía hacia la nave.

-Ah, y muy linda tu novia…- le dijo esta cuando paso a su lado, con una sonrisa burlona y sus parpados cerrados a media asta, haciendo más notorias sus tupidas pestañas. – La murciélago "muy bien dotada"…se llamaba Rouge ¿no?

Un rubor intenso inundo las mejillas de su hermano, a tal punto que el color de su cara rivalizaba con las marcas de su pelaje. Night Star rio por lo bajo y siguió caminando, Luna y Craken miraban a Shadow como esperando que su cara de repente se transformara en un tomate.

Shadow apretó los puños mientras murmuraba una maldición, abrió la boca para reclamarle a su bocona hermana, pero algo lo detuvo en el acto.

Sus músculos se tensaron y sus ojos se abrieron. Su hermana paró de caminar de inmediato, sus orejas se alzaron como antenas a ambos lados de su cabeza al momento que sus ojos se abrían de par en par. El pelaje de Luna se erizo visiblemente; hasta Craken se había puesto tenso. Estaba en todas partes, prácticamente se podía oler, atravesándoles los sentidos…

Peligro…

-¡CUIDADO!- el calamar se lanzó contra Night Star a toda velocidad y la tacleo con fuerza, lanzándola de espaldas contra el suelo al momento que una bola de plasma se impactaba contra Craken, justo en el lugar donde antes había estado la chica.

-¡NO!- gritó esta, su voz quebrada, al momento que el pequeño clamar caía en sus brazos con un enorme hoyo en su frente, sus ojos amarillentos perdidos en el vacío.

Shadow miró con una mueca asesina a uno de los tantos calamares robots que ahora salían de todas las puertas del hangar, este tenía sus tentáculos humeantes después del disparo.

-Ríndanse intrusos y traidor, los tenemos rodeados…- dijo este con una voz impersonal y robótica, totalmente distinta a la de Craken.

Luna lanzó un maullido que prontamente se transformó en un potente rugido, al momento que era envuelta por su fuego azul y transformada en la enorme leona alada. Shadow se plantó al lado del amenazante animal, sus púas erizadas con furia animal, al igual que el pelaje de su pecho.

El erizo dibujo un semicírculo con su mano derecha justo enfrente suyo, al momento que un potente chaos sphere era lanzado contra los enemigos más cercanos. Luna hecho la cabeza hacia atrás antes de liberar, junto con otro rugido, una bocanada de fuego azul que creó una muralla entre ellos y los robots. Estos empezaron a lanzar esferas de energía a ciegas desde el otro lado de la muralla, la Leona y el erizo procuraban esquivar las más cercanas y despedazar a puñetazos a los muy osados que se atrevían a saltar encima del fuego.

La muralla pronto se empezó a apagar, ya que no había ningún material inflamable que la mantuviera en aquel piso metálico. Y aún más robots empezaron a atacarlos.

"Amo Shadow, son demasiados…" murmuró Luna en la mente del erizo. La leona ya estaba empezando a jadear con fuerza. Shadow lanzó una maldición por lo bajo, él estaba herido. Cada salto y patada le producía un ardor en sus quemaduras, que cada vez iba aumentando, hasta el punto de que se estaba volviendo insoportable. Además de que también podía sentir el cansancio.

-¡Hay que salir de aquí Luna, tenemos que crear una distracción!- le grito a la Leona para hacerse oír entre el barullo de la pelea. Miró hacia atrás, donde a un par d metros Night Star aún sostenía el cuerpo inerte del pequeño calamar, con sus enormes ojos llenos de lágrimas. El erizo sintió como otra oleada de furia ciega lo recorría. La oleada de sus próximos diez atacantes sintieron cada gramo de esta.

"Amo, no hay distracción que podamos hacer. Mi fuego no les afectara, o no durara mucho tiempo como para que eso sirva." Le dijo la leona al momento que despedazaba a unos cinco robots con sus potentes mandíbulas. "¡Son demasiados, a este paso acabar con nosotros!"

Súbitamente, un potente rayo fue lanzado desde sus espaldas hacia el ejército. El rayo creó una gigantesca explosión al impactarse, alzando una nube de espeso humo.

-¡Ahí tienen su distracción, salgamos de aquí!- gritó Night Star, captando la atención de ambos. La mano derecha de la chica se alzaba hacia ellos, humeante, la gema del brazalete en dicha mano lanzaba un potente brillo. La chica sostenía a Craken contra su pecho con la mano contraria. Seguidamente se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr hacia la puerta de la nave, la cual estaba abierta, de un ágil salto la chica alcanzó dicha puerta. Desde ahí les volvió a gritar a sus compañeros -¡¿QUÉ ESPERAN?

Luna no perdió tiempo y tomó a Shadow entre sus potentes mandíbulas como si fuera un cachorro, y salió disparada hacia la nave.

La enorme felina saltó hacia el hoyo de la puerta, pero no calculo el hecho de que era demasiado grande para entrar, por lo que sólo la mitad de su cuerpo entro en la nave. Por reflejo, al sentir el impacto, abrió las fauces y Shadow salió rodando, llevándose consigo a su hermana que se encontraba parada enfrente de la puerta, hasta chocar contra la pared contraria.

-¡Q-quíshate…!-murmuró la muchacha con dificultad, ya que el codo de su hermano estaba en su boca. El erizo algo aturdido por el golpe no se movió, simplemente le contestó con un molesto gruñido. La muchacha frunció el seño, molesta, antes de cerrar su boca llena de filosos colmillos entorno al codo de su hermano.

-¡AAAAHHH!-gritó de inmediato el erizo dando un salto y quitándose finalmente de la espalda de la chica. -¡Eso dolió!- reclamo mientras se sostenía el codo con la mano contraria, este tenía las marcas de los dientes de la chica.

Night Star se levantó con agilidad del suelo, el cuerpo de Craken descansando en sus brazos, y se dirigió hacia la parte delantera de la cabina. Depositó al clamar con cuidado en uno de los asientos y le puso el cinturón. Shadow sintió una punzada de tristeza al ver el gesto.

Luego, se lanzó hacia Luna y empezó a jalarla por una de sus gigantescas patas.

"¡Ama, estoy atascada!" dijo en las mentes de ambos la leona, mientras forcejeaba inútilmente en la puerta. Súbitamente hizo una mueca al momento que lanzaba un rugido de dolor. "¡Me dieron en la cola! ¡Esos pervertidos!"

Shadow fijó su vista en la parte delantera de la nave, donde se estrellaban miles de esferas de plasma, agradeció que la nave fuera resistente.

-¡Luna, vamos…!-gritó jalándola, pero de repente se detuvo en el gesto, soltó la pata de la leona y le dirigió una mirada asesina. -¡LUNA, TRANSFORMATE, GENIO!- le gritó

La leona hizo una cara molesta, al momento que la piel de sus mejillas debajo del pelaje negro se enrojecía con vergüenza. "Por supuesto…" escuchó Shadow decir a la gata, su vos telepática un suave susurro avergonzado.

El fuego azul la envolvió, para mostrara a la pequeña gatita momentos después. Luna voló rápidamente dentro de la nave. Shadow reaccionó y se precipitó contra la puerta para cerrarla, ya que los malditos calamares ya estaban lanzando balas de plasma a través de la abertura.

-Shadow ¡¿Cómo enciendo esta cosa?- gritó su hermana desde la parte delantera de la nave, apretaba controles y botones como loca, Luna volaba al lado de su cabeza, con la vista también fija en los controles.

Súbitamente un calamar se precipitó contra el parabrisas, arrancándole un agudo grito de sorpresa a Star y un aterrado maullido a Luna. Ambas cayeron de espaldas al suelo, gritando y maullando, al escuchar los golpes secos de los cuerpos del resto de los calamares al impactarse contra la nave.

Shadow se lanzó rápidamente hacia el tablero de control murmurando una maldición. Empezó a accionar las palancas de los propulsores, debía accionar el transbordador de otra manera ya que esta vez no tenía el impulso del cohete. La vibración de la nave, indicando que los propulsores ya estaban encendidos le causo un súbito alivio, pero este no duro mucho.

Night Star lanzó otro grito de alarma, al momento que el techo sobre su cabeza se hundía tras un sonoro golpe.

-¡NIGHT STAR, SIENTATE!-le ordenó su hermano a la aterrada chica, que se tiro contra una de las sillas y se aseguró torpemente a esta mientras apretaba a Luna fuertemente en sus brazos.

Se escuchó otro golpe al momento que una de las paredes de la nave se hundía de la misma manera.

Shadow no perdió tiempo ya, tomó la manivela entre sus manos y la jaló hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas. La nave dio una brusca sacudida mientras se elevaba en el aire. Un par de los calamares resbalaron de la cubierta y cayeron al suelo, pero otros se sujetaron tenazmente a la nave.

-¡SUJÉTENSE!- gritó el erizo a su aterrada tripulación, tirándose de espaldas en el asiento del conductor y asegurándose igual de torpemente que su hermana.

Jaló la manivela de nuevo, haciendo girar la nave sobre sí misma, quitándose de encima aún más calamares. La nave quedó de frente a la salida del hangar.

CERRANDO COMPUERTAS PRINCIPALES

-¡Me lleva…!- gritó su hermana, deteniéndose en medio de la maldición. Los robots habían activado el cierre de las puertas del hangar, las cuales si no hubieran estado sin utilizar durante más de cincuenta años, se habrían cerrado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; pero debido a la falta de uso, la puerta estaba oxidada en su mayor parte, por lo que lo la velocidad de estas se vio enormemente disminuida.

"¡Aún van demasiado rápido!" gritó Luna en la mente de ambos.

-¡Y con los mariscos encima somos más lentos!- complementó Nighty.

-¡Pues al diablo con la puerta y con los mariscos!-gritó su hermano a pleno pulmón, mientras jalaba la palanca de ignición hasta ponerla al máximo -¡Vamos a salir de aquí pase lo que pase!

Justo cuando Shadow acabó de hablar, los tripulantes fueron lanzados contra sus asientos con una fuerza increíble al momento que la nave salía disparada hacia las enormes puertas que se seguían cerrando.

"¡No lo vamos a lograr…!"Pensó Night Star con amargura, al observar que la abertura era ahora demasiado delgada para la nave. Pero su hermano, que ya había notado el detalle, hizo girar la nave, haciéndola pasar de manera vertical entre la abertura; y deshaciéndose finalmente de los últimos calamares que quedaban en la cubierta de la nave.

El erizo no paró la nave cuando estuvieron fuera de la estación, siguió por un trecho más largo hasta asegurarse que su antiguo hogar, ahora un campo de batalla, estuviera a una distancia segura de las miras de los láseres exteriores.

Shadow dejó caer la cabeza contra el tablero de navegación, agotado.

-Je…jeje…- el erizo levantó la cabeza y miró sobre su hombro extrañado. Night Star se tapaba la boca con ambas manos intentando no romper en carcajadas. Al notar la mirada de su hermano, su risa solo empeoró.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- le preguntó este entre molesto y sorprendido. Luna estaba desparramada en el regazo de la chica, su cara contorsionada en una mueca de asco, señal de que el corto viaje no le había sentado bien.

-Es solo…que es increíble…- dijo finalmente, controlando su risa. –Mi hermano volviendo de la tumba para sacarme de ese cementerio, la extraña familia reunida de nuevo…todo habría sido demasiado perfecto de no ser…- los ojos de la joven se detuvieron en Craken, el pequeño calamar seguía inerte en la silla en que la chica lo había dejado. Sus ojos purpuras estaba llenos de una extraña oscuridad. Fue ahí cuando su hermano se dio cuenta en lo amarga que había sonado su risa. -¿Serás siempre así…?- murmuró ella, bajando ligeramente la cabeza. -¿Siempre arrebataran de nuestros brazos…a aquellos que nos importan?

Shadow no respondió, simplemente se puso en pies y se arrodillo enfrente de su hermana.

-Lo repararemos…- murmuró finalmente a la joven, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza, al momento que los ojos de la niña eran cubiertos de lágrimas silenciosas. Shadow la abrazó y la dejo llorar un rato.

Con todo lo que acaba de pasar, era lo menos que podía dejarla hacer…además, Night Star no solo se refería a Craken, el solo había sido un recordatorio, de las heridas aún abiertas y muy recientes en el corazón de la joven…Shadow sabía que tardarían en sanar, pero lo harían, aunque dejaran un cicatriz, lo harían…además, ella no tendría que sanar sola, como él lo había hecho. En ese momento se lo propuso, que estaría ahí para ella ahora y siempre…


End file.
